Operation FEAR part 6
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: When something unexpected happens on their mission, Nigel realizes that some things you never believe can happen to you, well, happen. Part 6/?


**Operation** : F.E.A.R part six

 **F** ire

 **E** nhanced

 **A** bilities

 **R** eached

 **Page** : _6_ of _?_

 **Writing Operative** :

Dimmension Traveler

AKA low ranking operative **Numbah D00** (prounced 'D double 0') who claims nothing but the written account of this multi page encounter.

 **Operation Notes** : Continuation of Operation F.I.V.E & Operation T.H.R.E.E

Previously on Kids Next Door:

The man laughed. "Foolish children! I am the Avalanche Man!" He roared, covering the children's vision in a blizzard of hard ice that burned the parts of their uncovered skin.

"This is bad!" Numbah 2's voice carried through the roaring winds. "Really bad!" ( _Operation F.I.V.E_ )

The others saw light, from beneath the snow. Numbah Four and Numbah Two began to fight their way to it. It was their way out. They had to take it. ( _Operation T.H.R.E.E_ )

* * *

Numbah 1 dug his ice pick into the floor to prevent himself from being thrown back as the rest of his team was thrown back by the sheer force of the winds.

"You kids look a little warm." Avalanche Man taunted. "I think it's time you chill out!" He threw his arms forwards, a cascading wave of snow crashing towards them like a large wave of water. The kids screams were all that was heard.

Numbah 5's hat and Numbah 1's sunglasses were all that was visible of the Kids Next Door as Avalanche Man laughed loudly, his cold laugh echoing through ot the building. "Soon, all of the Kids Next Door shall be frozen kid-sicles! And the world shall belong to the adults!"

He left the main chamber, the door closing behind him. Numbah 5's hand broke out of the snow and pulled her up out of the snow, Numbah's 2 and 4 following her lead.

"Th- that w- was no- not coo- cool!" Numbah 4 said, shaking the snow off of him.

The gasping and coughing of their leader made them turn back to look at him.

"I-" Numbah 1 coughed. "I hate this guy.." He panted, putting his glasses back on his face as he shivered.

"You okay Numbah 1?" Numbah 4 asked, seeing his leader so shaken worried him.

"Y- yeah. I- I'm fine." Numbah 1 shook himself off, regaining composure. "Let's go get this guy."

"What about Numbah 3, and the Arctic kids?" Numbah 2 asked, worried about thier teammate as well as the frozen arctic faction of the KND.

"They'll be fine." Numbah 1 said. "We have to press on. We'll find a cure once that guy gets put on permanent ice."

The team walked out of the main room, weapons at the ready. They found him in the lab area, working on something. The kids walked carefully into the room. But it wasn't careful enough. Numbah 4 slipped over his own feet, knocking some sleds off of their rack and onto the floor.

The man turned around, looking right at the KND. "Why are you children so difficult?!" He held both of his arms out, sending a wave of snow and ice at them.

As Numbah's 2, 4 and 5 huddled down together as the ice and snow covered them, Numbah 1 was pushed down by the ice and snow. He was so cold. He couldn't hear, see or feel. He was numb. He wanted to be warm. So warm that he wouldn't feel cold again.

Then suddenly, he felt hot. So hot, that is expanded out. It spread throughout his body, and all he saw were waves of red, yellow and orange. Soon everything was steam as he fell to the floor of the base, his sunglasses beside him. One lense cracked and the other shattered.

* * *

As three of the four operatives huddled together, their leader was alone as the snow and ice came down upon them. Everything was cold, so cold that none of them felt anything. But, soon everything got hot. The snow and ice that covered them was melted and the place was covered with steam.

Numbah 2 and Numbah 4 went to the uncoonscious villain- the ice around him melted to reveal a thin man with an oxygen tank on his face.

"Who do you think he was?" Numbah 2 asked, cuffing the man.

"I dunno." Numbah 4 said, glaring at the man beneath his hair. "But I'm just happy that he ain't awake right now."

"Numbah 1!" Numbah 5 was the first one to notice their leader, or what looked like him. It looked like his shadow, only it was real. She looked to Numbah 2 and Numbah 4, worried and wondering what to make of this.

"Guys!" Came Numbah 3's voice as she and the Arctic KND came in.

"We'll take care of him. You guys handle Numbah 1." Said one of the Artic kids as they grabbed the man from the floor.

"I'm fine." Came Numbah 1's voice as he stood up. He saw their faces, the fear etched on their features. "What?" He held his hands up in defense when the artic faction pointed their weapons at him. "Hey! What's the meaning of this?"

"Mate.. look at yourself..." Numbah 4 said, sounding stunned as he moved Numbah 3 behind him. The other operative in question had her hands over her mouth, looking like she was trying not to cry.

Numbah 2 was shaking his head and Numbah 5 was the only one looking at him.

"Why? Is there something on my face?" Numbah 1 looked at himself in a monitor, and felt his world crumble. His skin and clothes were black like a shadow and his eyes, no longer covered by his sunglasses, were yellow.

"No.. No!" Numbah 1 fell to his knees, holding his head and crying as he took in the knowledge that he was... a fire monster. Like his uncle. Like his grandfather. He didn't fight the hands of the operatives that grabbed him, didn't hear them saying he was under arrest, the cuffs on his wrists felt non-existent. His shock was too real.

He was taken to a cell and shoved in, where he was said to wait until his impending trial. For being a liar. A deceiver and infiltrator. For keeping this ability secret from the KND.


End file.
